


Blissful Silence

by FanceyLancey



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceyLancey/pseuds/FanceyLancey
Summary: (I’ll do this later but basically ur blind enjoy)





	Blissful Silence

Uryu frowned at the small girl. Although she was in his school and same grade uniform she was almost the size of one of Ichigo's little sisters.  
"(Y/n), I'm (Y/n)." She spoke ever so softly and in the sweetest voice she could manage. Uryu looked at the girl to held out a hand to him to help him up.

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
Minutes before

Uryu frowned as he stared at the hollow that refused to die. Due to the fact of Ichigo's powers he was in charge of destroying hollows, and for the most part he had an easy time dealing with them...  
However this one refused to die, oddly enough it was strong enough to not die by just Uryu's arrows and had landed a few hits on him however the last one that was landed caused him to be unable to stand. As the hollow closed in Uryu continued to attack while trying to get back up. However it was no use.  
Uryu sighed and looked up at the hollow as it hovered above him.  
"Damn it..."  
He mumbled, preparing for his last breaths, but right before the hollow could kill him what seemed to be a gleam of light seemed to fly by right before the hollows head fell off.  
Staring in shock as the hollow disappeared, Uryu's dark hues widened before looking over to what seemed to be just a normal teenager.

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

    Uryu took her hand and stood up. (Y/n) smiled and tilted her head seeming to examine his face.  
"So can you walk? Your leg seems to be twisted. If you want I can take you to the hospital." She said with a giggle. Uryu who didn't seem to think any of this was funny frowned at the girl and shook his head.  
"I'll be fine..." He coldly stated before starting to limp away right before collapsing on the ground and passing out.  
"Oh dear." She laughed at the frozen hearted teen before picking him up and carefully putting him over her shoulder and begining to walk.

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

      Uryu flinched as he opened his eyes. He looked around the unfimilar room in shock, his first thoughts being, 'Where am I?', he looked at the bed he was laying in before throwing the covers off and starting to get up. But then he noticed that his leg, shoulder and waist were bandaged, his shirt that had been torn in battle was on the desk near by with clean stitchings on it.  
    Uryu stood slowly and walked over, taking a guess a by how the stitches looked he assumed that a girl had most likely done it very carefully with much thought, and as far as he knew most guys didn't stitch or think. He looked around the room it was a deep green color with empty walls and seemed very organized from what he could see and one of his school's uniforms hung on the wall.  
      Uryu stopped moving as he heard very soft foot-steps coming from outside the room.  
      "I don't know if your up but I'm coming in." Said a soft spoken voice, the door knob turned and the door was pushed open. (Y/n) the girl Uryu had met earlier had walked in holding plate with some food on it and a drink in her other hand, he noticed almost instantly that she was pouring spirit energy.  
      "Oh you are up..." She smiled and set the plate on the desk. "Are you feeling ok? You've been out for a few hours now."  
      Uryu frowned, "I'm fine, what happened?"

"Oh, well after I helped you out you tried to leave but ended up passing out, I brought you back to my house and patched you up the best I could."  
      Uryu nodded and sighed before looking at the food. It was a small plate of curry with some water next to it where pain pills.  
    "I didn't know if you would be in any pain so-"

    "I'll be going now." Uryu interrupted before trying to leave the room. (Y/n) stepped in front of him and gently touched his shoulder, Uryu let out a cry of pain and (Y/n) frowned.  
    "Just as I thought. You don't have to act all tough you know, your not the only person fighting hollows so take awhile to heal. Take a nap, if you need anything come get me." (Y/n) turned and walked out of the room. Uryu stared at the door trying to figure out what she was and how she could see hollows because she didn't give off the presence of a Shinigami or a half hollow like Ichigo or anyone else.  
After awhile of thinking and getting no answer Uryu got up from the bed and headed out of the room. (Y/n)'s house had a light blue color covering the walls, however Uryu noticed once more that there where no pictures anywhere. He frowned finding it odd that she had no picture of herself or her family anywhere.  
Uryu walked down a short hall that led to what seemed to be the living room, it had a small couch with a glass coffee table in front of it and a table with a tv on it. Off to the side there was a kitchen that was attached to the living room, (Y/n) was in it at the fridge and next to her was something on the stove. Her (H/C) locks where held up in a bun by a frilly (F/C) hair band, she had changed out of her school uniform and was in a nice t-shirt and jeans.  
"How are you feeling?" (Y/n) asked without even looking at Uryu. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"I'm feeling better I guess..." Uryu mumbled and looked at the clock hung in the kitchen; 6:27pm. Uryu sighed and looked at (Y/n). "So what's up with your walls being so empty, normally there are a few pictures of family or something."  
    "Oh that... I guess it's a long story." She says softly while putting food on plates. "Sorry if it's kind of bland."  
     (Y/n) sets two plates of curry down on the coffee table before sitting on the floor. She mumbles a soft 'thank you' before starting to eat. Uryu watched her for a second before sitting down and eating.  
     A silence settled over the room as they ate before (Y/n) stood up and looked around.  
   "That way..." She hushed before looking at Uryu, "I'll be right back!"  
   (Y/n) quickly ran over to the door and slipped her shoes on before running out of the house. Uryu stared at the door in confusion wondering where she just ran off to. 

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

    (Y/n) ran down the road towards the direction that the presence was entering the world of the living. When she got there a large hollow appeared a few feet away, after spotting her the hollow charged. (Y/n)'s spiritual energy quickly compressed and formed a type of zanpakuto like sword, (Y/n) ran to the hollow and swiftly cut through before it could cause much harm other then a cut on her shoulder.  
   The (S/C) colored girl stood from her crouched position on the ground and looked around.  
    "You could have just stayed and ate." She spoke. 

   "Seems you are good at sensing spiritual pressures." Uryu said stepping out into the clearing.

"You weren't hiding yourself so it wasn't that hard."

  "Do you need help with that shoulder? You don't have to act all tough." Uryu said jokingly.

"Said by the one that passed out? Wow..." (Y/n) said, while slowly clapping. "Just so you know I don't need help with something as minor as this, honestly I don't understand why you can't just rest."  
(Y/n) moved her shoulder around, then started walking back in the direction of her house.  
   "If you want to head home you can I'm not stopping you but you better not have wasted that food." She said putting her hands on the top of her head. (Y/n)'s hair swayed as the wind blew slightly, "You should get some rest though there are going to be lots of hollows around here soon."

     Uryu sighed and turned and started walking to his home, "Don't let that cut get infected, that will mean two people who shouldn't be able to fight anymore."

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

     Uryu frowned after that night the only thing on his mind was (Y/n), although he would never admit it. Orihime noticed that he seemed out of it and mentioned it to the others but they seemed to think it was normal. She also confronted Uryu but he brushed it off and continued his day as normal as it could be. 

    Uryu frowned as he stood at his locker changing shoes at the end of the day. 'Where the hell could she be? She had the same grade and school uniform as us so what the heck?' the Quincy thought to himself, as he started walking out of the school he heard a familiar laugh. Uryu glanced behind him to see (Y/n) walking with the special aid teacher, from what he could tell she was talking in sign-language with him. She waved to him before walking towards Uryu, after seeing Uryu, (Y/n) waved and ran over. The entire time Uryu never sensed any spirit energy from her until she started talking to him.  
    "How are you today, Ishida-san?" She asked, "Are you well rested?" Uryu nodded and started walking (Y/n) following him.  
   "(L/n), is the special aid teacher deaf?" Uryu questioned as he stared ahead of him.

    "Oh no, not at all!" She replied waving her hands in front of her.

   "Do you always speak with him in sign language then?"

    "Well most of the time I speak with everyone in sign language. I am deaf after all. Why, is there a problem?" 

Uryu stared at (Y/n) in shock. "How can you hear me right now then?!"

   "Oh, well when I talk to anyone from the soul society or anyone that fights hollows I use my powers to enhance my hearing... If I didn't they would probably see me as weak..." (Y/n) mumbled looking everywhere but Uryu. "That's how everyone sees it, and it's not like I can use my powers all the time so...."

  "Does that mean you have a sort of healing power then?"

   "Not really, I use my spirit energy to fight and I use it to enhance my hearing, it's not like I could do it all the time though I would lose all of my spirit energy at that rate." 

  "That's amazing that you figured something like that out!" Uryu said, with a slight grin. He looked over at (Y/n) who was looking ahead of them, almost as if she didn't hear him. He waved in front of her face and she gave a weak smile before pointing to her ears to signal she couldn't hear again.  
   Uryu nodded and gave a slight wave to her before pointing in the directionof his home. (Y/n) smiled and nodded before waving, before they parted ways.  
Uryu sighed and walked to his home in a daze as he thought of how he could learn sign language. 

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
A week later  
~Time skip provided by lazy and tired af writer~

     After a week of trying and taking a few online classes Uryu managed to learn enough sign language that he could have an almost proper conversation, however in that week of him learning (Y/n) had been busy dealing with the many hollows that had started appearing in town. Uryu had been dealing with them too, and wasnt just messing around with learning sign language.  
     Uryu frowned as he arived at the school once more for another day of dealing with morons. Apon entering the school he was approched by Orihime who was asking if he had seen Chad around, the apparent answer being no as he had not been showing up to school resently. Orihime informed him to look out and if he saw him to make sure everything was fine, then continued on her way.  
     Uryu sighed and headed to his class room and sat down, unpacked his things and started reviewing his homework. (Y/n) had passed by the classroom and saw him but continued on her way because the bell would be ringing soon, making a note to visit him around lunch time.

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

      Uryu stretched as he got up from his desk. He rummaged through his bag and got out his lunch then headed to the roof where he aways ate. Uryu looked around the hall with a blank face then looked out the window for what seemed like for a second and ran into someone causing them to fall over, Uryu mangaged to stay standing due to the fact that the other person had a much smaller fugure.  
     Uryu coldy glanced over and stared at the (H/C) haired girl who was trying to pick up the food that had spilled on the floor.  
    Uryu, quickly realizing who it was, crouched down and tapped (Y/n)'s shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.  
    Uryu handed (Y/n) his lunch then using his newly acquired sign language said, 'Have mine. I'll clean this up,' then looked at the floor and continued her work of clearing up the food.  
    (Y/n) stared at him in shock and wonder, before continuing to pick up the food. 

    After the food was picked up and thrown away (Y/n) thanked Uryu and offered to just shared his lunch with him instead of taking it. Uryu reluctantly agreed and they went and sat on the roof. The two silently ate and chatted in sign language every now and then.  
The bell for lunch to end rang and the two said their farewells then parted ways. Uryu returned to his classroom and sat at his desk listening to Ichigo and his friends talk. He frowned already missing the comforting silence that he had while sitting with (Y/n).

 

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

     Uryu stood as the bell rang gathering his things and leaving the classroom. He headed to the front of the school changed shoes then started walking home. Uryu frowned when he was stopped at the gate of the school by someone grabbing the back of his shirt.  
Uryu turned and looked into clear (E/C) pools. He let out a breath and smiled just slightly.  
     'You weren't thinking of leaving with out me now were you?' (Y/n) signed to him with a smirk. Uryu stared at her as if she were joking and answered with, 'You were being too slow,' however he actually did forget that he told her he would walk her home. She smiled and started walking next to him.  
     Uryu stretched and paused looking around. 'There's a hollow about half a mile from here.' He signed to (Y/n). (Y/n) nodded and they both started quickly walking to where they sensed the hollow.  
      'It must be pretty big if we can sense it from here.' (Y/n) signed to Uryu while looking ahead.  
After arriving the two looked around the area they sensed the hollow at. Uryu frowned as he found the hollow and waved to (Y/n) gesturing that he found it. (Y/n) looked at it then looked over at Uryu.  
"What's our plan of attack?" She asked aloud now using her ability to hear.  
"Just be as careful as you can, its strong." Uryu replied before moving away from her to a different hiding spot.  
     After a bit of watching the two both attacked the hollow in sync careful not to get hit by it. (Y/n) took a bit of damage as they took it down but nothing too bad. Uryu checked (Y/n)'s wounds and decided it would be best for him to treat them so they didn't have a chance of getting worse.  
     Uryu walked quietly with (Y/n) to his house and brought her inside. (Y/n) sat on the couch in his living room while Uryu went and got his first aid kit. 

     Uryu returned to the living room and walked over to (Y/n). He set the kit down on the coffee table then sit next to (Y/n) on the couch and started examining the wound on her arm. After looking at it he picked up the first aid kit and started disinfecting the area on her arm. (Y/n) flinched slightly as he did so, Uryu finished disinfecting it to the best of his abilities then carefully wrapped the wound.  
      'Would you like something to eat while your here?' He signed to her as he put everything back into the first aid box and putting it away.  
'If it isn't a problem I wouldn't mind something to eat.' She answered back, while looking at his handy work, 'Also thank you for going through the trouble of patching me up.'  
      Uryu watched her hand signs carefully in awe. He nodded and headed to the kitchen, he turned on the stove and put some leftover curry in a pot and left it to warm up. He then turned on the rice cooker and started making some rice.  
    (Y/n) looked around Uryu's home. It was clean, minus the few books scattered here and there, had a neat bookshelf in the corner of the room, from what (Y/n) could see of the kitchen it was very organized. 

       Uryu looked over at (Y/n) who was examining the room and smiled. He walked over to her while she was looking out the window and tapped her shoulder. (Y/n) jumped slightly and turned to look at Uryu.  
  'The food is done.' He blushed slightly realizing he messed up, 'I'll get you a plate if you go sit at the dining table.'  
     (Y/n) smiled and nodded heading over to the table and sitting down while Uryu made plates for himself and her. He walked over and set the plates on the table.  
'Would you like some water?' He asked her careful not to mess up the signs.  
'Sure.' (Y/n) replied with a smile. Uryu returned to the kitchen and got out two glasses filling them with water then came back to the table setting one down in front of (Y/n) and the other by his plate.  
     Uryu sat down and then mumbled a 'thank you' aloud then started eating. (Y/n) followed in suit signing a thanks then started eating.  
     Uryu smirked slightly as the comfortable silence fell over the room just like how lunch had been only disturbed by the clinking of utensils on a plate and the rustles of hand movements speaking their minds for them.

A/n- I'm proud af of this imma need someone else to be as proud as I am at the moment. This is the longest thing that I will probably ever write in my entire life time. Thank.


End file.
